diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
General Endgame guide for new players
Cave of Horrors Alvl 92 - Stony field - Underground Passage | detailed info below - CoH (http://diablo2resurgence.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_of_Horrors) :Challenge level 8: I would not recommend going here until you have overcapped poison res, Fortify, Splash Damage, Curse Immunity and good leech. For summoners, casters and ranged you will want meatshields here. Monster types: * Poison Frogs | shoots very high poison damage ooze projectile * Bonestalkers | High physical damage | telestomps to nearest player or minion * Grotesques | generic melee attack | don't need to worry too much about these * Harpies | very low hp | curses with amp frequently | shoots high physical damage projectiles * Skeletons both melee and ranged | shoots magic arrows which can hurt a lot when amped * x5 Lich demibosses throughout the cave. | I'll list them in the order you will encounter them * Infernal Lich | low hp | casts Molten Boulder, Infernal Nova, Meteor and Firestorm iirc | can drop Voidflame Unique ring * Frost Lich | low hp | casts Ice Lance which can shotgun, Hoarfrost (Baal wave) | can drop Voidfrost Unique ring * Empowered Lich | low hp | casts Lightning fury and Lightning iirc | can drop Voidshock Unique ring * Pestilent Lich | very low hp | casts extremely high damage Poison Nova with increased radius and a poison projectile | can drop Voidblight Unique ring * Ancient Lich | low hp but very high physical resist | The final and most dangerous Lich | casts Goreburst which can easily one shot you | can drop the rarest unique in the game called Voidheart * Boss fight - there are 4 superunique golems that protect Mendeln the final boss and he is surrounded by extra mobs in the giant room. The best strategy here is to pull the Golems away from Mendeln then after the Golems are down go for Mendeln. * Fire Golem | High level Holy fire aura * Steel Golem | extremely high physical resist * Flesh golem | easy to kill * Stone Golem | easy to kill * Mendeln | High hp | casts a giant frozen ice ball that does massive cold/physical damage and tracks you. | casts a high poison wave spell and Mindblast * Drop restricted uniques: * Mendeln always drops 1 of 7 very special Uniques that can only be obtained from him. * Face of Horror Helm | Most common drop but is actually a decent merc helm even in the endgame * Dreadwalker Boots | Most common drop | these boots are very useful because they have good frw, cold pierce and cannot be frozen. * Oskadium's Cataclysm Nightmare Glaive | less common | this item is usually dusted for radient essence but it definitely has some uses * Naglfar 2h Nightmare Maul | Rare | very strong because it has high damage, up to 50% physical pierce and a special Goreburst proc * Emperor of Nightmares Nightmare Shield | rare | Extremely useful shield because of 10% max fire res, 20% physical pierce and very strong reanimates that shoot bone novas. The only issue with this shield is that when too many reanimates spawn it will crash your game but you can avoid this by wearing slain monsters rest in piece items. * Voidbringer Nightmare Bow | extremely rare | best bow in the game hands down. This bow has The baal wave proc called Hoarforst which you can scale by investing pts into energy, cold pierce and cold % damage. This bow oneshots mostly everything with little investment BUT to truely makew it shine you will need Mirabella's Refuge gloves which are extremely rare but make all Multiple Shot projectiles proc effects therefore when you shoot multishot you will cast multiple Baal waves. * Black Hades Nightmare Plate | Extremely rare ( I have found this armor twice in 5 years of playing this mod) | Most players never find this armor in a whole ladder | This armor is very strong because it give level 10 Vulnerabilty aura which pierces magic/physical resist. It also has high physical and magic resist. * Secret cow level Alvl 92- Same location but new cow types and abilities | can kill cow king :Challenge Level 10: Most melee chars do not step foot in here due to Bearcows which are the scariest mofos inthe game. Casters and Ranged chars mainly farm here. * Monster types: * Bearcows extremly high hp and damage nuff said! * Poison Nova cows | casts huge radius Poison Nova on death that will drain your hp without sufficient max res and life regen * Teleport Cows | very fast but low hp and teleport you randomly on hit * Holy Freeze cows | high cold damage and huge slow radius * Red Cows | high phys resist * Drop restricted items: * Various qualities of cow steaks that can be sold for gold * Mysterious meat is the rarest of all cow steaks because you can cube it to make the an extremely powerful unique armor called The King's Flesh. (I have never found Mysterious meat in 5 years but I know people that have found multiple of them the same day!) * Cows drops more mats than other areas * Killing Fields Alvl 92 - Black marsh - The Hole | detailed info here - KF (http://diablo2resurgence.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_fields) :Challenge level 10: The largest endgame zone I have ever seen! Usually takes 20 - 60 mins for players to full clear. This area is extremely dangerous for all builds except Summoners though a lot of builds can clear it efficiently with good gear. * Monster types: * Scorched Temptresses | High block | Very fast | activates fire ball mortars on death which do insane fire damage * Lancers | very fast | Fist of The Heavens on attack * Revenants | high physical resist | shoots Ground Slam projectiles when near * Shaman packs | low hp | casts high magic damage bone spirits | revives devilkins * Ice Maidens | shoots Freezing Arrow Multiple Shot which does high physical/cold damage and can shotgun you * x5 DemiBosses & drop restricted items * Strategies The demi-boss locations are always static and unchanging. * Kotlest: * head straight south from entrance until you encounter the shaman camp area, around the middle is the boss Kotlest. He casts bone spirits and Bone spears that do crazy magic damage. Drops: * Dread Crow: Head straight west from Kotlest spawn until you find the graveyard area around the middle is Dread Crow, She shoots Fire Arrows and has a lot of mobs around. Drops: * Barghest: Depart from around the middle of the northern part of the graveyard and continue until you find a rocky swamp area then you go parallel to a treeline around the general direction your heading until its end and then turn right and you should find Barghest. He shoots Molten boulders a lot. Drops: * Baroness: Go far west until you can see the wall then head north until you can see the tower where the Baroness resides. Drops: * Ancient One: The last boss is the ancient oak. From the baroness tower there is a path that goes east follow that path until the treeline starts to subside and a bit further resides the the Ancient One. Has very high life regen and hp. Drops: * Sanctum of Despair Alvl 92 - Act III - Kurast Causeway (Highly dangerous): * Monster types: * Cursed Vetalas (bats) | cast magic meteors on death which will mark an area on your current location to target you | these can 2 shot you * Harvesters | shoots a poison spell very similar to Poison Javelin that does high poison damage. * Death Priests | casts Gore blizzard which does high physical damage and has minions that have high physical damage attacks * 1st wing boss fight * Anu Conjurer of Spheres | casts Discharge with very high lightning damage and Blizzard | Has 3 minion spheres of each element fire/coldlightning. These spheres are easy to kill as long as you have Fortify and overcapped res. Kill the orbs first to take down anu and avoid the Discharges at all costs unless melee. * Drop restricted items: * Anu always drops 1 of 7 class incursion amulets either magic or rare which can be crafted via Alchemist Stones/Diffusers/enchanter's Cube/Sacred Prism/Demonic Essence. They can also be double corrupted since they spawn corrupted. The incursion amulets are great because they have good automods that carry over when you craft them and have tree skills like 3 to Frozen Orb for example. So you could get +3 cold skills +3 frozen orb sorc incursion amulet with ele pierce automod then augment magic pierce and corrupt +1 skills for a total of 7 skills to Forb. * 2nd wing final boss fight: * Mykyrrfaingii and his Evil Force minions | The evil force minions are those bat nests things you find in act1 but they have extremely high hp and sommon high physical damage bats until you kill them all. These nests can drop some insane rare items and mats, you could skip them if you want but it's not recommended. The Mykyrrfaingii fight is pretty straight forward, it loves to cast corpse Explosion which will easily oneshot any character, so stay the fuck away from corpses and try too get the abomination of nature into a controlled spot where your meat shields can tank him or if melee trey getting him in a corner. * Drop restricted items: * 1 of 4 special magic jewels that always drop from Anu (these magic jewels can be rerolled using Royal Prisms) * Mortal Jewel (Automod - Carnage on melee attack) Carnage gives 500% enhanced damage for 4 sec * Obsidian Jewel ( Automod - physical pierce) * Bone jewel (Automod - Physical damage reduction) * Flesh Jewel (Automod - increased potion effect) * Unique jewels that can drop from Anu, Conjurer of spheres * Eilífðin's Breath Mortal Jewel 5% Life Leech +1 to Cyclone (can only be used with dual wield weapons) Assassin and Barb * Hrikalegt's Weight Obsidian Jewel 5% Chance of Crushing Blow +1 to Heavy Blows (similar to bash but attacks 5 times like Zeal) this skill is really strong! * Hryllingi's Fury Bone Jewel +250 to Attack Rating +1 to Triple Strike (unknown?) * Hræðilegt's Dance Flesh Jewel +10% Increased Attack Speed +1 to Double Strike (unknown?) * Red portals in a5 | info can be found here: https://diablo2resurgence.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Portals * Uber portals in a5 | info can be found here: https://diablo2resurgence.fandom.com/wiki/Uber_Portals